Home Alone
by flash-fire91
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are home alone and decide to have some fun    Ok, so it's taken me a  while, but I've finally managed to write chapter 2. I want to thank Lily Truesdale for giving me the motivation to write it, this chapter is for you. If you like it let me know, and I'll try to update this story more, ok? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru glanced tenderly at his identical twin, eyes full of love and compassion, a love that was hidden week in and week out,

But not today.

Today Kaoru and Hikaru had the house to themselves, as their mother had gone away to a resort on some isalnd, Kaoru couldnt remember the details,  
and Kaoru had given all the servants the day off so he could surprise Hikaru with a special something...

He heard his identical twin stiring and he rolled over to face him.  
"Kaoru, where is every..."  
His sentence was silenced as Kaoru had passionately Kissed him. A few minutes passed before they surfaced for air.  
"shh brother put this on and trust me"  
Kaoru handed him a blindfold, and his trust in his brother was absolute so he did as he was told.  
Kaoru guided him out of their bedroom, along the hallway, down the stairs, and into a room he had prepared in the moonlit hours of the night.

"you can take it off now" Kaoru whispered into his ear.  
Hikaru slipped the blindfold off and gaszed around the room in amazement, his eyes open wide as he took in the scene before him.  
"Kaoru...it's amazing..." he murme.

And it was, the room had been completely redecorated, painted in Hikarou's faveourite colour, rose petals, black, white and red, covered the floor,  
everything was covered in them, except the King Size bed in the middle of the room.  
"...Tamaki-Sempai would approve..."  
Hikaru breathed as he turned into Karou's embrace. The kissed passionately and stumbled over to the bed, lips locked together they fell onto the bed,  
still in each others arms.

Kaoru slid his hands across his brothers bare chest, marvelling at the muscles his brother had obtained without him noticing.  
His hands kept moving untill he reached Hikaru's briefs. He could feel his twin's pulse getting faster and his breathing getting harsher.  
He slipped his hand inside and grabbed his Twins now erect member,and started playing with it.  
Suddenly he stopped.  
"Kaoru what's wrong?"  
"shhh..." was all the reply Hikaru got.  
Karou removed Hikaru's briefs and started playing with his twin again.  
Hikaru closed his eyes as waves of pleasuyre radiated through his body.

He gasped as he suddenly felt Karou's warm, wet lips enevlop the head of his member.  
Hikaru shuddered as the combination of his brothers soft hands and moist mouth brought him closer to his climax,  
his breath now coming in ragged gasps. "Kaoru..." he moaned.  
Kaoru's only response was to keep going. Finally he climaxed, and Kaoru continued until every last drop had been cleand off.  
He gave his twin a moment to gather himself together before saying "We still have the rest of the day..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, they heard a noise from somewhere within the mansion.  
Kaoru couldn't work out who could have made it, as no one was supposed to be there on his and Hikaru's special day. He had planned it perfectly.  
"I'll be right back." he whispered into his twin's ear, and he pulled on his underwear then padded out into the house. When he reached the kitchen he was greeted with a surprise.

"hello Kaoru, where's your brother?"  
"Hi mum, I left him in bed. What are you doing home already?" Kaoru stammered,  
Stuttering in his surprise that his mother had returned home barely a day after leaving.  
"Kaoru, I though we spoke about this, you and Hikaru are getting Too old to sleep in the same bed now, what happens when one of you decides to bring home a girl? are you still going to share the bed then?" the twin's mother scolded gently "Really, I promised your father you would stop this behaviour."  
"I'm sorry mother...just...we have always been like this, and we always will. We have a special bond, and neither of us is going to bring home a girl"  
"Kaoru, dont say such silly things, i'm sure you two will find girls,  
You're both handsome, charming and witty, it can't be that hard. Even your father managed to find me."  
"...its not that..."  
"what is it then?"  
"it's...I can't explain. I'm sorry. Shall I go wake Hikaru up and tell him the good news that you're home again?"  
"yes, that would be nice, we can all have breakfast together."

So Kaoru walked calmly out of the room, but as soon as he was out of sight of his mother,  
he leant against the wall and slid down until he was in a ball on the floor in tears.  
"This wasn't meant to happen" he sobbed "today was meant to be perfect."  
"Kaoru?" a soft voice echoed down the hallway. "are you ok"  
It was Hikaru, coming to see if his twin was returning.  
"no! I'm not! today was meant to be perfect, where we could be together and spend all day in each others arms without people saying it's wrong!"  
"Kaoru, it will be fine. Lets just go have breakfast with mum, and we can see what she plans on doing today, then make our plans from there, ok?"  
He picked his brother up off the ground, pulled him close in an embrace, and they walked together to the kitchen, clad only in their underweard. The reached the kitchen and their mother was there with breakfast already prepared.

As Kaoru sat there he felt something against his foot, then he realised it was his twin's foot, sliding up his leg, over his knee and up his thigh, stopping just before he reached the top. As his breathing increased in speed he looked over the table to see his brother grinning mischeiviously at him.  
"so mum, what are you doing today?" Kaoru asked, trying to hold his voice steady.  
"Since i'm not at the resort, I'm planning on going for a walk with your uncle later, would you boys like to come?"  
No, we're fine. Have fun though" he replied, trying to hide a grin, as Hikaru's foot finally reached the top of his thigh, his toes kneading Kaoru's balls.  
"Ok then, i'll see you two later then, don't get into trouble now"  
"we won't" the twin's chorused as their mother left the room

"Oh Hikaru" Kaoru exclaimed breathlessly, "don't stop"  
Hikaru let his foot drop, then walked around the table to be standing by his twin.  
"I think it's time to repay the favour you did me this morning, while mum isn't here"  
As he said this he trailed his fingers down the side of Kaoru's neck, across his chest and down his stomach, reaching the top of his underwear. He then stopped suddenly, and as his twin was looking at him disappointedly, he straddled him and sat on him, and he could feel his twins cock hardening beneath him.  
"does this suit your tastes, Kaoru?" he said, then before his twin could answer, he kissed him, on his mouth,  
face, neck, anywhere he could reach.

Both distracted, neither twin heard the foosteps outside the kitchen, nor the gasp of the person who was now standing in the doorway watching the twins kissing each other, a shocked expression on their face. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"  
"Mmmpphhh!" Kaoru exclaimed as he heard the familiar voice.  
"What...what is this? what are you doing?"  
"Tamaki, Haruhi. this isn't what it looks like"  
"Kaoru, don't lie, I don't want to hide this anymore" Hikaru told his brother off.  
"But people don't like this...it's not normal Hikaru"  
"I don't care anymore, I love you"

Kaoru, Tamaki, and Haruhi all stood in shocked silence. Tamaki and Haruhi were used to hearing Hikaru at the club, so was Kaoru, but none of them had ever heard Hikaru say it and mean it.

"Ok you guys, you have some explaining to do" came out of Haruhi's mouth.  
"It's a long story..."  
"We have time"  
"Ok then...well. It started off as an act for the host club, but over time we came to realise that everything we said, how we acted, it was how we were really feeling inside."  
"But you two are brothers. It's not right"  
"See Hikaru? That's why I don't want people knowing"  
"Kaoru, it'll be ok, just trust me." Hikaru whispered in his twin's ear as he pulled him into an embrace.  
"So boys, what's going to happen now?"  
"Well...Tamaki sempai, can things go back to normal and you and Haruhi keep this a secret?  
"I can, for the host club. Haruhi?"  
"...I don't think it's right...but I don't want the host club to be messed up either for something like this...Ok I'll keep it a secret, but make sure no one else finds out that this is real you two."  
"We Promise" the twins chorused.  
"Alright Haruhi, lets go, and leave these two to whatever they were doing. See ya guys."

As they were walking out, the twins saw Haruhi take Tamaki's hand.  
"What do you think is happening there Hikaru?"  
"Who cares, it's not that important, not compared to this." And so saying he grabbed Kaoru's balls through his boxers and kissed him again.  
"Lets pick up where we left off Kaoru."  
"But what if mum comes in like they did?"  
"Hush Kaoru." Hikaru breathed into his brothers ear, "Doesn't the risk make this feel so much better?"  
Kaoru had to admit, he found the risk of his mother walking in strangely erotic.  
"...ok Hikaru...whatever you...nnnggghhh...want"  
He was slowly losing his ability to form coherant sentences as his brothers hand found it's way down inside his boxers to grab him tightly.

Hikaru slowly started stroking his brother, teasing and playing with him. He slid his hand out of Kaoru's boxers and sat on him, the only thing separating the twins now was their underwear, which wasn't very much. Hikaru felt his brothers stiff erection on his ass, and he slowly moved forward and backwards on his brothers lap, kissing him. He slid his hand down the back of Kaorus pants and with the lightest of touches started playing with Karou's ass.

"Nngghh...Hika...ru..."Kaoru was trying to say something, unsuccsessfully as he was too distracted by Hikaru's hand.  
"What is it?"  
"Lets...go to the...uunnhh...Bedroom...please"  
"Ok then, your wish is my command." Hikaru got off his brothers lap, and pulled his brother by the hand. Their cat watched them run off down the hallway hand in hand giggling, then slowly went back to cleaning itself, wondering if it would get fed today. 


End file.
